The present invention relates to a disposable pull-on type diaper and particularly to a pull-on type diaper devised to protect the wearer's skin from being contaminated with feces.
The disposable diaper devised to prevent feces from coming in contact with and contaminating the user's skin is well known. For example, the pull-on type diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-11044 (hereinafter referred to as “REFERENCE”) is provided on the topsheet with the skin contact sheet on and this skin contact sheet is formed in the crotch region with the opening around which elastic member is attached in a stretched state to the skin contact sheet. This opening may be adjusted to fall in with the user's anus to ensure that discharged feces is reliably led through the opening into a space defined under the skin contact sheet and prevented from coming in contact with the user's skin.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in REFERENCE, should the opening formed through the skin contact sheet is out of correctly falling in with the user's anus, there will be a possibility that feces might flow into a space defined between the user's skin and the skin contact sheet and unacceptably contaminate the user's skin. In other words, for this known diaper, it is essential to make the opening of the skin contact sheet correctly fall in with the user's anus. However, it is impossible for mother or helper to determine whether the opening falls in with the user's anus or not from the outside. Certainly, the skin contact sheet is provided with a notch to assure that urine passing through this notch is directly absorbed by the absorbent core. However, it can not be avoided that urine passed through the notch is mixed with feces on the surface of the absorbent core. Once mixed with urine, feces becomes loose and consequentially a possibility that the user's skin might be contaminated with such loose feces.